Problem: The equation of a parabola is $y^2 + 6y + 2x + 5 = 0.$  Find the vertex of the parabola.
Explanation: Completing the square in $y,$ we get
\[(y + 3)^2 + 2x - 4 = 0.\]Then solving for $x,$ we get
\[x = 2 - \frac{1}{2} (y + 3)^2.\]Thus, the vertex of the parabola is $\boxed{(2,-3)}.$